


You'll be Mine

by CrystalNavy



Series: Hamilsilmarillion [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maeglin's thoughts, inspired by 'You'll be Back' from Hamilton.





	You'll be Mine

The door creaked open ever so slowly, and the shadow lingered on the doorway. Outside, there were the signs of battle. Idril's heart quivered as Maeglin stepped inside. He held the sword, Anguirel, in his left hand, and a small dagger in his right.

"What are you doing here, Maeglin?" she demanded "Shouldn't you be fighting against the Enemy?"

"I am on their side, dearest cousin." Maeglin smiled darkly "Or rather, they're on mine. Othrod, Orcobal! Let's get this over with! You too, Mailuin, and bring the rest of the men as well!"

At this, two Orcs, and the entirety of the House of Mole burst in, and surrounded Idril and Earendil, pointing their weapons at the child.

"You should have agreed to be mine when you had the chance." Maeglin told her "Now you'll pay for your reluctance. Othrod, kill the boy."

Othrod did so, and Idril's shrieks of anguish filled the room.

"Tuor is probably dead by now. And if he weren't, I'll have him killed as well." Maeglin grabbed her arm "So you see, you'll have no choice but to be mine."

There was a sound of running foosteps, and Tuor appeared in the doorway. He took one look at his wife and at their child's corpse, and his expression became one of blind fury. He pulled out his axe and charged, but Othrod and Orcobal blocked his advance, preventing him from slaying Maeglin where he stood.

Tuor sank to his knees, and his own cries of anguish mixed in with those of his wife, as Maeglin watched it unfold with twisted delight.

Then Mailuin ran Tuor through from behind.

"Come." Maeglin said "We must hurry. Orcobal and Othrod will listen to me, but others might not be so inclined."

He dragged Idril outside, careful to kick the corpses of Tuor and Earendil as he did.


End file.
